1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software systems, and more specifically to simplifying development of user interfaces of applications.
2. Related Art
A user interface refers to the manner in which a user is enabled to interact with an application. Such interaction typically entails receiving inputs from the user and rendering (displaying, playing sounds, etc.) the outputs generated, typically by processing of the inputs. Applications often have convenient user interfaces, which simplify receiving appropriate inputs (e.g., by various textual/graphical user interface elements) and also providing outputs in a visually/audibly presentable manner.
It is generally desirable that the development of user interfaces of applications be simplified.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.